Welcome Home/Chapter 6
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 6 Science. Boring, Science. That was were Violet was sitting, in the lab of pointlessness. She had decided that she hated science, shortly after learning that they were learning about geology. So basically, rocks. "Welcome everyone!" Dr. F greeted, "I have a notice to hand out about an excursion that we'll be going on next week!" "An excursion next week?" Derek asked. Derek. Violet had met him last evening. He was very fond of himself, in a way that reminded her of Chaz. He was also very closed minded, thinking it was a stupid idea to walk to clear her head. She didn't know what it was that Rhonda liked about him, but never the less, they were very caring of one another. Or more, she was very caring for him. "Yes! I wanted to start the year off with a bang!" Dr. F explained, "an excursion was a good way to go." "What will we be doing in the excursion?" Daniel asked. "Caving." The excursion was still about rocks. Violet let out a quiet sigh before they got to work at there lesson. After what felt like an eternity of talking about dirt, the bell rang. She stood up, and checked her time table. Drama. She hadn't had a drama lesson yet, and had no idea what to expect. She knew that Daniel and Liberty were both doing drama, but she didn't know who else was. Violet quickly hurried to the room, as Daniel said he needed to talk to Dr. F and would catch up with her. She arrived outside the room and waited for the teacher. She looked at the people who were there. Chaz was there, along with Liberty. Liberty was chatting with gorgeous Travis. After a few minutes, Daniel sprinted up next to Violet. "I should have known the romance nerd would show up." Chaz chuckled. "I'm not a romance nerd, Chaz." Daniel replied, "And your doing the exact same subject. How are you any less of a nerd than me?" "I'm just here 'cause this is a good do nothin' period. But don't worry, you and Travis can be nerds together." "Hey!" Violet lashed out, "Neither Daniel nor Travis are nerds. You just can't accept the fact that there smarter than you.: "Ohh! I like the sound of that! You know what that is, DRAMA!" a voice exclaimed from behind. Violet spun around to see a man with blonde hair standing behind them. He had a mustache and wore some sort of medieval robes. He had a blood red hat with a feather in it. "Hello, everyone. I am Mr. Verily," the man explained, "Now, lets go inside." Mr. Verily lead everyone inside, and closed the door. The room had a black floor and roof, and the walls were covered by black walls. Even though the reason was to have a blank background instead of being dark and creepy, Violet loved it anyway. "So everyone. Lets talk about drama." the teacher began. He went through all the basic things that every teacher had gone through, and then had everyone move around the space to warm up. He then had a task of inviting two people up to improvise a scene together. "Okay, first up is going to be Travis and Violet!" he started as Violet and Travis got up. "Everyone, give them a big round of applause. Its hard to get up on the first day! Your scenario is simple. You two will be a couple of love birds." Violet started shivering, but she wasn't sure if it was excitement or nerves. "Lights down, lights up!" Violet and Travis stood on the stage for a few seconds, in a fairly awkward way. Then, Travis spoke up. "Would you care to dance with me?" Violet, now incredibly excited, took his hand. ---- Travis was feeling pretty pleased with himself. They were now dancing in front of the audience, and the classes he took when he was ten were finally paying off. But it was hard to think about that. All he could do was keep dancing as he stared into Violet's deep, beautiful eyes. She wasn't as skilled of a dancer of him, but the was she elegantly moved her body made up for it. She was trembling, clearly nervous to be dancing with him, but he knew that their souls were dancing together. Travis also knew that dancing wouldn't be enough to keep the crowd pleased for long, so he figured using flowery language would be helpful. "Your hair is as beautiful as perfect silk." he said, sort of in a trance. She blushed, and replied. "Your face is as pure as the moon." "But your heart is as bright as the sun." "Your eyes always sparkle." "And I can never comprehend how you are so remarkable." "And your kindness is what makes the world a better place." "But it will never be as perfect as your beautiful face." Travis pulled her into him, holding her tight. The looked into each other's eyes, and he placed a hand on Violet's face. They held there gaze for a few seconds. He was actually considering kissing her. "End scene." Mr. Verily called out, and the room roared with applause. The two sat back down on the floor with the audience, Mr. Verily congratulated them, and called out another group of people to preform. Throughout the rest of the class, Travis caught Violet staring at him when he wasn't looking. When he turned to her, she would quickly turn away, but her face would be turning red. He had no problem with it, he just hoped she saw him smiling back. ---- Throughout the rest of the day, Violet tried to focus, she really did. But all she could think about was the way Travis had danced with her, the things he had said, the way he had held her. It had made her feel fantastic. She loved everything about it. And the way he had looked at her, did he feel the same way about her as she felt about him? All the fantasies she formed in her mind, spending her time day-dreaming instead of doing work. She was only able to keep focus long enough to hear about a guest coming the next day. The way she felt about Travis, it felt so weird. It felt so fantastic, but so awkward at the same time. She had never felt like that about anyone before. Even during lunch and dinner when she was talking to Liberty, Summer and Rhonda, she still couldn't get him out of her mind. When she went to bed that night, the thinking didn't stop. The only thing that changed was the one realization she had. She loved him. Category:Welcome Home Chapters